


Disappearance

by Candlelion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlelion/pseuds/Candlelion
Summary: Adriens reflections on his mother's disappearance.





	Disappearance

Adrien glanced at the screen of his monitor, the display lit up with footage of the recent Akuma battle. This had become a daily ritual, worked seamlessly into the meticulous schedule Natalie had created for his life. His teenage years has been limited to a blocked spreadsheet dictating his every movement. The rebellious attitude he sported only served to anger his father, fueling his desire for adventure. He remembered the night his mother had vanished, so sudden, so bleak. Frantic searching had overtaken Paris as the reports of Emilie’s disappearance spread. But nobody, not even Gabriel had thought of the child left behind in the madness. Alone. He had been so alone. Every evening, every hour, he would sit on his bed and stare out at the sky. Internally begging for his mom to come home. The pain surfaced in his sleep. Monsters, the nightmares were.These hadn’t been a part of his life since he was of primary school age. Then one day something had cracked, the pain pulled it’s way from his sleep, into his consciousness. Everywhere, every second, Adrien would see the creatures of his childhood appear, taking his mother away. He had cried himself to sleep during the nights then, but now he had become numb to the pain.


End file.
